


A Debt Repaid

by strongcoffee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongcoffee/pseuds/strongcoffee
Summary: “I need to pee,” Thor responded drowsily, wiping the sleep from his eyes with his knuckles.Loki wriggled onto his front, lying on his tummy. He rested his chin on interlaced fingers and gently kicked his legs back and forward.“Can I watch?” he asked cheerfully, briefly forgetting why he had been in a strop.Thor arched a curious blond eyebrow. “You fancy a peek, do you?”“I wouldn’t mind.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a watersports fic for a long time, but never quite had the guts to do it. Well, here we are and I feel approximately zero shame. :D
> 
> No ages are given but in my mind, Thor is somewhere in his mid teens and Loki is a few years younger.
> 
> Onwards...

Loki nuzzled happily into the warm cotton that clung to Thor’s chest but cringed as the sound of snoring drowned out the morning birdsong - poor things never stood a chance.

 

He had a vague recollection of his brother clattering about in the middle of the night, knocking over a pile of books in the dark as he made his way blindly to the bed. Goodness knows how their parents hadn’t found out about them, Thor was unable to employ _any_ of his hunter’s stealth while carrying out late night missions to his rooms.

It wasn’t sexual companionship that he sought last night though. Thor had done this a few times throughout the winter: awakening in the small hours, cold and shivery, and venturing into Loki’s chambers in search of nothing more than warmth.

Thor had peeled back the covers, clambered up onto the bed - hissing as he stubbed his toe on the walnut frame of the four-poster, much to Loki’s silent amusement - and buried himself beneath the silk sheets, lying on his back, his larger body inches from Loki’s own - all but his pinky, which had tentatively reached out and found his, curling around it almost childishly.

Through all this, Loki had feigned sleep, but, after several minutes of Thor’s intermittent sighs and the feeling of that cold finger wrapped around his, had been unable to doze guiltlessly and had finally succumbed, turning over and snuggling into him. Thor had immediately thrown an arm around him and clutched him close, arranging Loki’s skinny legs about his strong thighs, and making soft noises of approval as they settled together comfortably.

 

The snoring ceased when Loki began to play with the laces of his brother’s nightshirt and touched the thin sliver of exposed sun-kissed skin that they criss-crossed over, rousing him from his slumber; he would be lying if he said that wasn’t at least part of his intention.

 

Meanwhile, Thor awoke to the feeling of slender limbs tangled with his own and small fingers fidgeting around his collarbone. There was no greater contentment than having his little brother’s body pressed against him in the mornings; it made his heart feel full. He fumbled around for Loki’s hand with his eyes closed and when he found it, took it in his and brought it to his mouth, planting a chaste kiss on his knuckle and smiling dreamily before laying it flat against him once more.

 

Just when Loki thought that they might share a few moments of peace together, his hand, still in his brother’s grasp, began to slowly traverse the bedclothes that covered Thor’s youthful but impressive body, running over the mild swell of his resting pectoral muscles, across the plane of his abdomen, and down his navel, until it reached the proud morning wood that bulged beneath the cotton.  

 

Loki puffed in amused disbelief, pointedly making no attempt to hold it, or caress it, or otherwise engage with it through the fabric - not because he didn’t want to, but purely on principle. And as expected, Thor mistook his non-compliance with a lack of comprehension, lifting the hem of his nightshirt and sneaking his hand underneath, bringing Loki’s thin fingers to enclose around the rigid heat of his erection so as to make his intentions known.

 

“Tsk, Thor,” he chided, looking up to see a big dopey smile on his brother’s face, eyelids lightly shut.

 

“I’m hard.” Thor announced dumbly, his voice rough from sleep.

 

“I would never have guessed, Brother. And so…?”

 

“I thought I would let you know-”

 

“Mm-hm.”  

 

“-In case you wanted to play with it.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes. “Unbelievable.”

 

Thor’s smile widened as he made a soft ‘hmph’ of satisfaction.

 

He didn’t know if Thor was being cheeky or if he genuinely believed his cock to be such a priority to him, but really, it wasn’t worth the discussion. If he were honest, it took little effort to bring his brother off when he awoke like this. He also enjoyed the recognition of his skills for a change and, much to his stubborn denial of the fact, it felt good to make Thor happy.

 

Loki tutted and waved Thor’s hand off, running his fingertips over the veiled tip to see if his brother had been able to push out any precome for him. That which hadn’t soaked through Thor’s bedclothes - wetly grazing the back of his wrist - had already pooled amply in the pucker of his foreskin and was dribbling down the sides; he shouldn’t need any spit.

Familiar with Thor’s preferred methods of masturbation, his feel, and his…dimensions, he drew back his foreskin without a need to look, letting the dewy liquid coat his fingers as he curled them around him (his grip never quite fitting around the girth) and began to rhythmically tug and twist at his cock.

 

“Mmm, you’re good at that,” Thor remarked after a moment, carding his fingers gently through black hair.

 

Loki did like a compliment, so decided to reward his brother for his efforts. He wiggled out of Thor’s embrace and shimmied down between his legs, lifting the material that draped around his hand and exposing Thor’s penis to the hazy morning light that permeated his balcony drapes. It _did_  look rather delicious, especially as it was only __just__  exposed by his nightshirt, a virginal white fabric that now settled directly above his tanned thighs and flushed, fat cock. Loki licked his lips and hunkered down, taking the head in his mouth and sucking on it - gently but with dedication - continuing to stroke him while bobbing up and down in a motion used in no other context than performing oral sex on his elder brother.

 

Thor groaned loudly and peeked at him beneath lowered, blond lashes. “Gods, Loki…” he rumbled, letting his eyelids flutter shut again and spreading his legs further apart.

 

Encouraged, Loki swallowed deeper until Thor’s cock tickled his tonsils. It was a bit early in the morning for taking him anywhere near his throat, and he choked a little, his eyes watering as he persevered, but Thor didn’t seem to notice, breaking the silence with soft ‘uh’s’, and between them, mumbling something under his breath that sounded supportive.

 

Fondling Thor’s balls as a distraction (as they always loved the attention), he finally wrested himself from him with a cough, several ropes of sticky saliva tethering his open mouth to his brother’s dark, gleaming crown. Ever the opportunist, he used it to slick him up and sharply began jerking him with lewd, wet, slapping sounds.

He moved his mouth in for a second attempt when, suddenly, Thor’s sac drew up tight and he ejaculated with a grunt, abrupt squirts of pearlescent fluid splattering his face as Thor thrust into his palm several times before stilling. Loki was stunned.

 

“Mmmm, thaawasnice,” Thor garbled, closing his legs around him and squeezing in thanks before giving a long sigh and relaxing his limbs, threatening to go back to sleep.

 

“Thoooor!”

 

Thor dipped his chin, opened his eyes and began to laugh, low and deep. “Oh-ho, look at you, Brother, all covered in my milk.”

 

“Hmph, you might have at least given me some warning.”

 

“I’m sorry, Loki,” said Thor, sitting up in bed and trying to sound regretful, “By the time I realised that I was ready to spill, it was too late. I couldn’t stop it,” he added. As though _he_  were the victim.  

Loki rubbed at his cheeks while Thor shuffled closer and reached out to wipe his chin, fussing over him - their mother used to do that when they were little and covered in berry juice, and the parallel between that innocent time and his brother now cleansing him of his sperm made him blush. Thor chortled at a little droplet on his nose, removing it with his thumb, then prodding him on the tip and making an infantile ‘doop’ sound. Loki repressed a smile. “Don’t be such a child, Brother,” he complained, but not unkindly. He looked at his dirty hands and sighed. “I need to bathe.”

 

His brother offered him a lazy smile and ruffled his short, dark, already bed-mussed hair.

 

“I need to pee,” Thor responded drowsily, wiping the sleep from his eyes with his knuckles.

 

He threw his legs over the side of bed, planting his feet on the cold stone floor for several seconds before finally mustering the motivation to stand. He stretched his arms up over his head, muscles flexing tensely then slackening as he yawned - loudly and indecorously.

 

Loki wriggled onto his front, lying on his tummy. He rested his chin on interlaced fingers and gently kicked his legs back and forward.

 

“Can I watch?” he asked cheerfully, briefly forgetting why he had been in a strop.

 

Thor arched a curious blond eyebrow. “You fancy a peek, do you?”

 

“I wouldn’t mind.”

 

Thor gave a soft huff of laughter. Well, of course Loki would want such a thing. Even though Thor would try his hardest to interest him; telling him elaborate tales of beasts and magic; bringing him obscure relics from his adventures; and even letting Loki try new spells on him…when he could live with the possibility of being a goat for the day, it was something like this, something bafflingly simple and wholly unpredictable that would captivate his difficult audience.

 

“Shall I use the chamber pot then?” he asked.

 

“Yes please.”

 

Loki watched as Thor pulled the bronze pot from beneath the bed and across the floor so that it was within his line of sight, the metal scraping against the brickwork.

Thor made no ado about it, surprisingly and yet… unsurprisingly comfortable with performing the act in front of him. He simply grasped the front of his nightshirt and lifted it up, gathering it around his waist and pinning it to himself with his elbows (graciously doing so to offer a good view and to show off his dark blond pubic hair - an obsession of Loki’s), before retreating back a little from the pot.

 

Loki’s gently waving limbs stilled as he focused on the large flaccid cock, pendulous between his big brother’s thighs - like a bull’s. Intimidating as it was, its motions amused him, heavily swinging a split-second after each of Thor’s movements as though it were trying to keep up but never quite managing - a striking contrast to the unyielding state it was in mere moments ago; it was probably tired, he thought, he would let it snuggle up against him later for a doze.

 

Casually, Thor held himself with one hand, then seemed to change his mind and instead held it with both, parting his legs slightly for a more grounded stance and aiming at bowl.

 

It took a moment, but as Thor let out the first in a series of experimental bursts of urine, Loki felt his face grow hot and his body react with tell-tale signs of arousal.

 

The more steady stream began with a slightly unpredictable arch, but Thor had clearly allowed for the possibility of that, directing it so that it didn’t stray too far from the centre of the pot, tinkling lightly against its base like a modest amount of wine being poured into a goblet. As Thor became more confident and the flow became more fierce however, it travelled in a straighter line, the torrent making a lower, resounding noise in the round metal, more akin to a generous ale tapped from a cask into a tankard. It suited Thor better, almost everything he did was loud and powerful…and this, this was a strong, masculine piss.

 

While entranced by the sight, he glanced up to find a look of deep concentration on Thor’s face. He must have felt his gaze because their eyes met and they both smiled impishly at one another. His brother may seem unconcerned with the whole thing, but Loki knew fine well that he was trying to impress.  

He looked back down and watched as Thor continued…and continued. It fixated him. Thor’s bladder, having filled though the night unalleviated, made the quantity substantial, while a lack of fresh fluids tinged it with gold.

After almost a full minute, it eventually slowed to stop, the last few dribbles hitting the edge of the pan and one or two stragglers falling from Thor’s tip and staining the stone beneath. His brother gave a ‘whoops’ and a chuckle then shook his cock with a funny flap (making Loki giggle), letting his nightshirt drop back down quickly and without ceremony, as if to say ‘done’.

 

“Good?” Thor asked.

 

“Good.”

 

Thor nodded. “Good,” he confirmed, the repetition of a single word more than enough to convey their feelings on the matter.

 

Although it was doubtlessly due to mere curiosity, Thor fantasised that Loki was hard right now, that his dainty little cock was pushing into the mattress beneath him. Perhaps his pussy was equally stirred, damp from all the excitement, slippery, and ready for a gentle morning finger, or better yet-

 

“What are you grinning about?” Loki cooed, snapping Thor out of his thoughts.

 

“Hm? Oh, I was-” Thor clicked his fingers and frowned. “Damn.” He suddenly grabbed his clothes from a nearby chair and began yanking them on. “I just remembered, my friends and I were to meet for a hunting trip.”

 

“What? Now?” Loki yipped.

 

“No, at dawn. They’ve no doubt been waiting an hour or more.” Thor entered the bathroom, leaving the door open, and scrubbed at his teeth with the linen cloth and herb paste.

 

Loki scowled. “My heart bleeds _ _.__ ”

 

“Aww, ‘on’t ee like ‘at, ‘oki,” Thor replied, spitting into the basin. “You were invited.”

 

“I would rather be in the company of a pack of starved wild dogs,” he huffed.

 

Thor re-entered the room, holstered his hunting blade and smirked. “You and I both know that’s not true. They like you.”

 

“Sif said I would weigh you down. She called me a child.”

 

“Sif was only teasing. And do you remember what I said?” Thor asked as he perched on the side of the bed. “I said that you were smarter than she knew, and quicker than she expected. We had almost left the palace grounds before she realised that her blade was missing.”

 

Loki puffed himself up proudly. “Served her right.”

 

“It certainly did. Next time though, we’ll go hunting together, just the two of us. Bring home some prizes…and maybe have a little frolic in the wilderness.” Thor gave him a wink. “Speaking of which, I didn’t…return this morning’s favour.”

 

“It’s alright, I like it when you owe me. You can pay me back…with interest.”

 

“You always have my interest.” Thor smiled, cupping his jaw in his hands and pecking his forehead. He smelled of sage and mint.

 

Loki wasn’t sure if his brother was making a joke or if he genuinely didn’t understand the rules of sexual taxation, but nevertheless, he wouldn’t go unreminded of his debt.

 

Thor, noticing a distinct lack of revulsion at his previous romantic gesture, decided to push his luck, pressing a wet, slobbery kiss to Loki’s closed lips.

 

“Eww, Thorrr.”

 

“Heh. I’ll see you when I return,” Thor said, standing and making for the door.

 

“You had better hurry back or you won’t be able to afford me,” Loki blurted out, blushing as he realised that it sounded an awful lot like: ‘Don’t be gone too long or I’ll miss you.’ He looked down and idly fiddled with his nails.

 

“I’ll come home when I’ve brought down something big and ugly.”

 

“Your ego?” Loki offered.

 

“I’ll settle for a boar.”

 

“I already have one in my life, I don’t need another thank you very much.”

 

Thor grinned, bowed as if flattered, and exited the room, leaving him on the bed, alone with his thoughts - his dirty thoughts.

 

He stared at the floor as he replayed the image of his brother standing over the chamber pot with his bedclothes rucked up around his waist, and smiled; the highlight of his day so far.

 

He wasn’t exactly sure when it had become a point of sexual intrigue.

 

He remembered when they were younger and spent long afternoons playing outside; without the luxury of a receptacle, Thor would often whip himself out and wee in the bushes or against a wall, and Loki would steal furtive glances as he did. Curiosity, he reckoned, nothing more.

 

He recalled, in particular, a time when they were in the forest and Thor was chattering about some hideous creature in a nearby cave that apparently ate anyone who ventured within. His brother had rustled beneath his red tunic, unbuttoned his britches, and had proceeded to urinate against a tree, all while continuing to talk to him as Loki stared at the liquid spouting from the end of his willy, creating a dark, damp patch on the dry bark.

 

“...We should see if we can find the nasty beast” Thor had suggested, watching his own steady stream. “It would be a great story at the very least, don’t you think, Brother?…Brother?”

 

“…I’m not sure I want to find something that eats people…” Loki had murmured, distracted. He couldn’t tear his eyes away.

 

“Heh heh, watching me pee, are you, Loki?” Thor had asked smugly. “I don’t blame you, it’s a good one. I’ve needed it for a while. I could wee the mud off your boots if you like,” he had grinned, quickly turning to him, the flow tapering slightly from the height and hitting Loki’s black boots, the drizzle making a low pitter-patter as it struck leather.

 

“Thoooor!” Loki had squawked, snatching it back, “That’s disgusting!”

 

Thor had only laughed.

 

Loki smiled as he remembered. What he would give to have Thor pee on his boots now…or somewhere else…

 

Maybe his muscular, elder brother would crowd him against the courtyard wall when nobody was around. Thor would loom over him, dipping his head down to tell him how naughty he had been…tell him that he was going to teach him a lesson. Then, he would hear the rustle of leather as Thor undid his trousers, took out that big, soft cock of his, looked down…and pissed against his crotch, soaking and staining his leggings, the rest dripping onto the pale stone below, marking it. He would push uselessly at strong arms, but be powerless to stop it, able to do nothing but wait it out as Thor emptied himself on him…

He liked the idea, but highly doubted that Thor would ever do it, he was far too sweet for that, far too loving, and really, Loki was glad.

 

Perhaps they might do it at the same time, over the toilet bowl, after a morning spar. They would watch each other to start with, comparing their streams, then Thor would playfully nudge his cockhead against his, joining their tips, rubbing them together and pissing into one another’s slits, their urine mingling and splashing between them. That sounded more like something they would do.

 

If he was feeling wicked, however, he might get Thor drunk on ale - _he_ wasn’t allowed to drink yet, but his brother was, and when he did, he _always_  needed to go. Loki would wait for him to return from the feasting hall, perched on the toilet seat naked, and tell Thor that if he needed that badly, he’d have to do it on him…or, better yet, in his mouth. Thor would protest, but he would be so desperate that he wouldn’t have a choice. Loki would wrap his small lips around him and swallow the bountiful offering straight from his cock while Thor whined pitifully, then he would let it slip from him so that the flow would hit his chest, cascading down his tummy and onto his willy, which would go stiff at the feeling, if it wasn’t already…no wait…more than that. He would slump down and raise his hips so that Thor would piss against his pussy, no, _in_ his pussy, he would grab Thor’s cock and stuff the limp thing inside himself, just a little, so that his pee spilled into him and leaked out the sides.

He dropped his head back into the pillow, grinning at his own mischief, rock hard. But it was too crude a ploy, even for him, and if it backfired, he may ruin his chances entirely. No, there was a simpler way.

He would just…ask.

A dull proposal to be sure, but one that may be better appreciated. That said, there was no guarantee of success. While Thor usually treated his notions with good nature and often eager willingness, taking it from this morning’s ‘peeing in front of him’ to ‘peeing inside of him’ was a transition that even his shameless brother might be daunted by.

 

…But if he were never to ask, then he would certainly never find out...and there was a debt to be repaid.


	2. Chapter 2

As Thor made his way through the palace to the stables, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander to this morning’s events. He hesitated to call it an event because, really, peeing in front of his brother was nothing new, he had done it as long as he could remember. But there was something different about it this time - not least of all that Loki had asked. That alone shouldn’t have surprised him (Loki always liked to see things he shouldn’t), but that hungry stare of his was something he only witnessed when his brother was observing a particularly gratifying display - usually a sexual one, usually one offered by Thor himself…

 

Sometimes Loki would tap on the door while he was in the middle of masturbating, and while Thor knew it was him, he would quickly pull his furs around himself, clasping his hands over his chest as though innocent. Loki needed only to take one look at him to know exactly what he had been up to, but instead of teasing, he would quietly close the door behind him and silently make his way to the bed - as though noise would somehow spoil the sensual mood, when Thor’s personal ministrations were anything but sensual. Without a word, Loki would then take hold of the fur and slowly ease it back to reveal his precome-wettened erect cock lying flush against his belly and smile, climbing up onto the bed beside him, laying his head against his arm and whispering __“_ keep going _”__ before watching, with that same hungry stare, as Thor resumed his indelicate self-pleasure, all while he palmed himself through his leggings, pressing lower into the fabric to further rouse the girl sex between his legs.

 

But just as, on each of these occasions, Loki had eventually given in to the desire to touch him, he wondered if the same was true with his desire to watch him unburden himself; maybe Loki wanted to hold Thor’s penis while he did so. Perhaps he longed to stand at his back, wrap his small arms around his waist, and take his big, floppy cock in his palm, directing the course of his flow into the chamber pot. Maybe Loki would use his other hand to reach out in front, letting the warm stream gush against it and dribble down his fingers while his hardness prodded into the back of Thor’s thigh.

 

He was beginning to wonder whether this was Loki’s presumed fantasy or his own.

 

No, if it were his own, he would surprise him. He imagined the heat of a summer’s afternoon as they splashed around nude in the lake far from the palace. He’d pull Loki to the shallow banks gazing down at him, and only when he fell to his knees between Loki’s and took himself in hand would his brother realise what he was about to do. Then he would let himself go, peeing on his milky thighs and smooth stomach, filling up his tummy button until it overflowed before pressing their bodies together and kissing him while he continued, the liquid pooling between them as Loki became aroused, his smaller cock twitching under him. And even after he had finished, after Thor had supped it from his belly button and they had proceeded to make love, even after they had cleaned themselves in the cool waters, he would feel as though he had bound them together, marking him as his own in a manner that could never truly be washed away…

 

Heh. He was probably overthinking it. He was going to meet his friends shortly and greeting them with a tent in his trousers was hardly good form. He had dinner to catch.

 

*

 

Loki had busied himself with his studies most of the day, but was spending the latter part of it in his mother’s chambers for her weekly tutoring session.

 

Usually, he stayed and chatted, but today he had begun to gather up his things in preparation of Thor’s no doubt imminent arrival.

 

“Are you in a hurry, darling? Off to play with friends, perhaps?” She asked hopefully, returning her books to the shelf.

 

Loki looked sceptically at her.

 

“Oh, Loki, dear. You really must spend more time with boys and girls your age. Friends are good,” she smiled, then began to flatten her skirts with her hands. “And, you _know,_ it is a fine way to meet…potential love interests,” she added, her eyes twinkling with something he couldn’t quite place. She paused, raising a thin blond eyebrow. “Supposing you don’t already have one, of course…”

 

 _And there it was _.__  She wasfishing for information. And give his mother her due, she was an accomplished verbal tactician; he saw where he had learned his skills from…though they failed him now.

 

“Of course not, how silly of me,” she laughed, “You’re far too young to be concerned with such things.”

 

She walked over and took his hand before sobering suddenly, and hesitantly asking in a low whisper: “You’re not reluctant because of your…special parts, are you?”

 

“Oh, Mothhher.” Loki winced.

 

“Because they deserve to be cared for,” she continued unperturbed, “and anyone who falls for you should see to it that they are.”

 

Loki suddenly longed for the company of those starving wild dogs.

 

She gave a polite cough. “Well, that is all I will say on the subject.” She nodded firmly and her smile returned. “So, another matter then?”

 

It took Loki a moment to catch up with the conversation and realise that she was referring to his hasty departure. He intended to be in Thor’s company, so if they were to be left alone together, a variation on the truth may be the best course of action.

 

“Thor will be home soon, and you know what he’s like. He’ll probably want to brag about his success for at least an hour or more, talk about all the things that were slow enough to be caught by him.”

 

She gave a small titter. “He _does_  like to recount his adventures,” she said thoughtfully, “And he simply _loves_ to impress you.”

 

Loki blushed, fiddling with a pearl necklace on her vanity. “Well, I suppose I should go and prepare myself then,” he smiled. “Practice my ‘impressed’ look.”

 

“Alright, take care, love.”

 

 _If only she knew,_ he thought as he left the room.

 

*

 

He had been pacing his chambers, but now sat on the large emerald green armchair in the corner, dwarfed by its immense size, drumming his fingers against the plush velvet, the room lit by the glow of candles as darkness approached.

 

Just then, he heard the sound of footsteps treading loudly through the hallway; with those particular stomps, there was little question of who it was. He quickly grabbed a nearby book and flipped it open to a random page, making himself look busy.

 

Thor flung open the door without knocking.

 

He didn’t lift his eyes from the pages. “You’re home early, Brother. I wasn’t expecting you.”

 

Thor crossed the distance to the chair, smirking. “Oh, that’s strange…” he said with feigned befuddlement, taking the book from Loki’s grasp and flicking through the pages without meeting his eyes, “…because Mother said that you were waiting on me.”

 

Loki’s face turned red. He hadn’t expected that. “I…well, I _suggested_  that I _might_ ,” he tried, before grabbing the book back, raising his chin superciliously. “I decided that I had better things to do with my time.”

 

Thor wasn’t surprised by the answer, but the embarrassment and display of haughtiness made the truth apparent, and was adorable to see; his little brother wasn’t always as good a liar as he thought. He kneeled in front of the chair and crossed his arms over Loki’s legs, resting his chin on them and gazing up at him with a taken smile. He decided to play along. “Of course you do, how can I possibly compete with…” He read the title of the book in Loki’s hands and frowned, “‘Fatal Flowers: A Compendium of Poisonous Plants’. Well, that’s a little concerning, Loki. I hope you don’t plan on using any of that on me,” he added, jesting but with a hint of genuine worry.

 

“You never know,” Loki replied, deliberately enigmatically.

 

Thor narrowed his eyes with suspicion, he couldn’t always tell if Loki was serious or not. He decided that probably - hopefully - he wasn’t and chuckled softly. “Well then, Brother, I shall leave you to plan my demise while I clean myself up. I’ll come back when I’m done of course, I’ve been looking forward to your company all day.” It was true, he was desperate to be with him, to lay with him, would do so right now in fact, but he didn’t want to risk being spurned because of a little sweat and dirt; Loki could be fussy sometimes.

 

He moved to stand when suddenly his brother’s hand shot out and clutched his wrist.

 

He peered down at him, puzzled.

 

“Aren’t you going to tell me about your hunting trip?” Loki said in a rush, gripping him tightly.

 

That was odd. Loki never asked him.

 

It didn’t matter though, Thor couldn’t possibly waste an opportunity to tell him of his adventures. He beamed, undoing his cape and kicking off his boots then lifting Loki effortlessly from the chair as he squirmed a little in his grasp, plonking him on the bed to play audience. He stood back to give himself enough room for his performance, ironed out the wrinkles of his dark, long-sleeved blue tunic and cleared his throat. “Well!…” he exclaimed excitedly and began an animated retelling of his trip.

 

Loki listened, warmed by the childlike glee Thor displayed in his dramatic recount of his day; he didn’t always indulge him, but couldn’t deny that his brother’s enthusiasm was infectious.

 

“...And just then, Sif yelled “Look out, Thor!” Loki giggled at the high pitched voice he used to imitate her. “And when I turned around, there, right behind me, was a giant, angry-looking bear at _least_ twice my size.” Loki imagined this an exaggeration, but gave him the benefit of the doubt. “The first sweep of its great paw knocked my weapon from my hand and it set itself upon me with a ferocious roar.” Thor demonstrated by throwing himself on top of him and pinning him to the bed with a ‘RAWRRRR’, winding him. Loki registered the scent of earth, damp leather, sweat and Thor’s own unique musk that left its mark on his pillows on the mornings he had spent the night. “But no beast is a match for the mighty Thor! I wrestled it on the ground with nothing but strength and determination at my command.” Thor acted it out, tumbling them across the sheets, his large, sturdy body pressed against him while they tussled in play.

 

Loki’s heart suddenly began to beat faster when he felt the eager prod of Thor’s hardness digging into his thigh. His own cock responded in kind, poking up into his brother’s tummy.

 

They both stopped moving, breathing heavily but otherwise silent, aware of each other’s arousal.

 

After a moment of simply staring at one another, Thor leaned down so that their faces were inches apart and smiled. “I want you,” he rumbled deeply.

 

“Do you now?” Loki replied, smirking.

 

“I do. Feel how much.” Thor rocked his hips against Loki’s thigh to let him know the extent of his arousal.

 

Loki tried to maintain composure despite the uninhibited lasciviousness of his brother’s actions and the feeling of his substantial erection boring into him. “Hm, that _is_  a lot.”

 

“It is.” Thor paused briefly. “Do you want _me_?” he asked. He felt the evidence of Loki’s excitement jabbing into his belly but knew better than to make assumptions.

 

Loki picked at the white collar of Thor’s shirt that peeked above his tunic.

 

“I want… _something_.”

 

“Ooh, how mysterious.”

 

Loki swept his hands across Thor’s chest then down his sides, grasping his hips and pressing his thumbs firmly up against his bladder.

 

“Ah-ah-ah, stop that, you little fiend.” Thor said, laughing, but with clear discomfort. It reminded him how much he needed to use the bathroom, and would have done so earlier if it weren’t for his impromptu performance. He shifted Loki’s hands so that they settled less invasively on his hips and stroked them under his palms. “I need a pee as it is. I don’t think I can with this hard cock you’ve given me, but if you keep doing that, I might just manage to have a little accident.”

 

The answer was more than he had hoped for. He had been testing Thor’s urgency, wanting to know if he was ripe for draining, and now that he had his answer, thought that it might be time to make his appeal.

 

“I was thinking, Brother…” he started shyly, refusing to make eye-contact, “…that…if you were willing…” He paused, trying to find the words, “…you could…relieve yourself…” he continued carefully before gulping, “…inside of me.”

 

Thor’s hands on him stilled, and a long moment of silence passed before Loki finally dared to look. When he did, he saw that Thor’s face was as red as his own, even under the candlelight, but there was no mockery or revulsion, just blue eyes searching his features for something as the words sunk in.

 

Thor softened his expression, exhaling slowly and resuming his gentle caresses on Loki’s hands, feeling hot and aroused, but not as shocked as he might have been. _So that’s what his brother wanted…_

It was admittedly more than he had expected, and he suddenly felt incredibly naive for having imagined Loki to simply want to hold his cock while he had a pee.

 

“You’d like me to take a piss in you?” he asked warmly. The vulgarity of the phrasing was not an attempt to belittle Loki’s wish, but rather to make sure his brother knew exactly what he was asking for. Loki obviously realised this, because he didn’t look offended.

 

“I thought…that it might feel nice,” he said quietly.

 

Thor smiled down at him affectionately. He knew that Loki could have chosen a more cunning or less truthful way to get what he wanted, but hearing him speak so honestly, even at the risk of rejection, made Thor feel proud and hopelessly enamoured.

 

“It does sound good,” he said, having made his decision.

 

“It…It does?”

 

“Well, it involves _my_ cock inside _your_  pussy. I can’t imagine a scenario where I don’t enjoy that.”

 

Loki tried to contain his obvious joy, but his lips betrayed him, pulling the straight line of his mouth into a small smile.

 

“ButI want a little rut in there first,” Thor said crudely, already undressing.

 

Normally Loki would have admonished him for such a statement but he allowed it on account of his brother’s otherwise agreeable mood.

 

Thor finished stripping and crawled across to him on all fours, fully nude, his long, thick, risen cock bobbing around between his thighs, his heavy balls swaying slightly as he approached. He looked like an animal.

 

Thor curled a finger at Loki, motioning for him to lean forward so that he could pull his tunic over his head, then grabbed his leggings by the ankles and yanked them off in one swoop, dragging his naked body halfway down the bed as he squealed. The sound pleased him and he sat up on his knees, roughly prising Loki’s legs apart, positioning them on either side of his thighs and hauling his bottom half up onto his lap. Finally, he rolled his foreskin down and guided his cock downwards before arching an eyebrow at him, hesitating.

 

“Are you ready for me, or do you need me to, you know…get you in the mood?”

 

Loki gave an incredulous laugh. “No Thor, I’m in the mood.”

 

“Good,” Thor grinned. He stroked Loki’s pussy with the tip of his penis a few times, using it to unfurl the soft, pinkened ruffles of his inner lips, splaying them on it - a task usually performed by his fingers, but he liked the way the little things parted for his cock and how they felt as they hugged him, mopping up his precome like they were hungry. He nudged his crown against the hollow between them and pushed in.

 

Loki flinched. The wide, blunt head alone was a considerable intrusion and it always burned, no matter how ready he was.

 

Thor pulled it out and looked at it. “It appears you’re wet enough.” he observed happily, shoving the head back in, causing Loki to jump slightly. “Very tight, of course,” he added thoughtfully before brightening. “Not that I’m complaining.”

 

Loki held his breath while Thor eased his way into him in one long and seemingly endless slide, the thickness stretching him inch after solid inch. His eyes watered as Thor stuffed the last of it in with a satisfied ‘ah’.

 

“Ugh, Thor,” he croaked.

 

Thor bent down, giving him a surprisingly chaste kiss then smiling against his lips. For some reason, the sweet gesture succeeded in placating him - as his brother surely knew it would.

 

Thor gradually dragged his cock out through his insides, then pushed back in, edging his way through the restrictive confines of his inner walls and widening them with each penetration to make room for his girth.

 

He began to roll his hips, gently at first, then with more vigour, until suddenly, he gave one thrust that was a little on the rough side and Loki let out a yelp.

 

“Sorry about that,” Thor apologised, resuming his milder thrusts.

 

“It wasn’t  _bad_ , just…unexpected.”

 

“Ah, so you like it then?”

 

Loki nodded and Thor quickly repeated the motion, causing another sound to tumble from his lips, this one with double the pleasure but only half the surprise.

 

“Like that?”

 

“Mm-hm.” 

 

Thor began to drive harder into him, pulling him onto his length so that their bodies smacked together, the head of his cock digging into the deepest part of his core and causing a dull cramp in his stomach. “Nghhh, T-Thor,” he cried out. “Thor…Thor…Thor,” he repeated it every time the headboard thumped against the wall, grabbing at his brother’s meaty arms and digging his nails in.

 

Thor bent down for a second kiss, a messier one, swallowing his own name. He continued to lick at Loki’s mouth, their noses bumping as he gripped the skinny legs that draped over his thighs, slinging them around his waist and lowering himself on his knees, opting for speed over depth.

 

As his thrusting became more shallow and frantic, they both broke apart gasping, Loki then letting out long, juddering moans while Thor grunted, rutting into him like a dog in heat, his dirty blond hair quaking in front of his face.

 

It looked like Thor was already close, his body drenched in sweat, his breathing staggered, and the red on his face so deep in colour that he might burst a blood vessel. Loki unclasped his ankles and held his legs apart to allow unrestricted access to his cunt, an action his brother took advantage of to the point that his attempted speed exceeded his actual ability, causing clumsy shoves inside.

 

“…Loki…I…I’m-”

 

It was all the warning he got before Thor came with a loud gutteral cry, his quick and erratic thrusts becoming slow, controlled slides as he filled him with his spill in a series of high-pressure pulses that spat against his insides.

 

Thor collapsed to Loki’s chest without slipping free, content as Loki petted his hair while their heartbeats became steady and their breaths became stable.

 

Finally, he looked up, pushing out a steady puff of air through inflated cheeks. “I needed that.”  

 

“It seemed like it.”

 

“I didn’t make you come though, I’m sorry, I’m an animal.”

 

Loki smiled. His brother wasn’t often so single-minded in his quest to sate himself, but his yearning had been so great this evening that he let him off with it, almost feeling a little sorry for him. “You are, but you still have something left to do, __remember__?”

 

“Well of course I remember, but I don’t think you’re going to climax from it.”

 

“You might be surprised,” Loki responded, reaching between his legs and idly tapping his clitoris.

 

Thor paused somewhat apprehensively before speaking. “You know…there’s going to be a lot of it. I haven’t been all afternoon. I really need to go.”

 

Loki gulped. If Thor had said it to arouse him, it would have done its job, but it was the __way__  he said it, as a slightly nervous warning, that made his quim flutter around his soft cock.

 

“Ah-haa, don’t do that, you’ll make me hard again,” Thor chuckled awkwardly.

 

“Don’t say things like that then,” Loki blushed.

 

_His brother liked him to talk about it, it would seem._

 

He rose on his knees, sliding his hands under Loki’s legs, pushing them up and apart, and rolling Loki in on himself so that his pretty willy drooled against his pale chest and his pussy hung in the air. The position ensured that they could both see Thor still embedded in him. He pressed downward at the base of his own cock and gave it a careful stir to make sure it wasn’t going to slither out. “It’s a good angle, no? And it will keep it all inside you so that you don’t soak the sheets.”

 

His brother nodded as if impressed by his plan; he was pleased by that.

 

Loki watched him silently as he readied himself, shifting a little and clearing his throat…

 

Nothing happened. Nothing at all.

 

He had been so eager to accept the task that he hadn’t considered whether or not he wascapable of performing it.

He normally hung over a toilet bowl to pee or, when he was outdoors, did it against a tree or in a bush; all places where he could easily relax. He hadn’t carried out the act when his cock was submerged in his brother and suddenly wasn’t sure if he could, his body closing up on instinct: _This is not usual, Thor_ , it cautioned, _This is not a safe place to go._

 

“I’m getting there. Just a moment,” he said, cricking his neck, determined to initiate the process.

 

It would have been easy for Loki to make fun of his brother’s difficulties in successfully achieving a piss, but he wasn’t entirely convinced that __he__  could do it if their roles were reversed. He was also in little hurry for it to occur right away and so lazily rolled his fingers over his clitoris to keep himself occupied.

 

“Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere,” he said breezily. “And it feels nice to have your soft cock wriggle around in me.”

 

Thor’s concentration faltered as he smiled at Loki. “I doubt most pussies appreciate that.” He looked back down at the root of his cock to check for progress - as though progress would be visible - and took a deep breath, shuffling on his knees and looking up at the canopy of the bed frame for inspiration.

 

They sat quietly for a little while longer, the silence heavy in the air, and Loki began to accept the possibility that Thor may not be able to manage it tonight. It wasn’t too disappointing, his big brother had shown willing, that meant that they could simply try again another time.

 

Just as he reached out to console his brother, Thor’s large, restless frame suddenly went rigid, his expression distant and unreadable. It took a moment, but then, right there, a tiny bit of pee trickled down Loki’s walls. It made him gasp, the flush on his cheeks returning. It was happening.

 

“…Oh, _Brother _.__..” he said in awe.

 

“Can you feel that?” Thor asked quietly.

 

“I-I can…”

 

Thor let out a great sigh of relief, letting himself go completely, and Loki felt a powerful jet of urine hit his insides and spread warmth through his loins.

It was like nothing else. He had imagined what it might be like, remembered the times when he was bathing and some of the hot bath water seeped inside him, and thought this might be the same - but it wasn’t. The focus and force of the stream struck his passage with intent; he was not an incidental recipient of it, it was _for_ him, and the realisation of that, that this was a gift from his brother, made it feel so much more…significant.

 

“Gods, that’s good,” Thor breathed as he began to empty his himself. The feeling was incredible.

Obviously the relief of finally releasing an afternoon’s worth of pee was a factor, but a trivial one. It was the sensation of Loki’s tight little purse wrapped snugly around his cock as it drank from him that set his heart racing. Of course, the sheer naughtiness of the act was undeniable. It was an indisputable fact that he was __pissing in the sex of his younger brother__ , and the indecency of that was alarming. More than all of that though…was the intimacy of the act itself. What was once inside _him_ was now inside _Loki,_ and somehow it made him feel as though they were sharing more than just bodily fluids; he was giving him something personal of his and his brother was accepting it.

 

“How does it feel?” he asked, mere seconds having passed.

 

Loki couldn’t explain the gravity of his own thoughts in a few words and expected that Thor was thinking little else than ‘penis’, ‘vagina’, ‘pee’, so settled, rather dimwittedly, for: “It’s…warm.”

 

Thor chuckled. “Well, that’s because it’s been inside me. I’ve been warming it up for you.”

 

Loki twitched. Despite his brother having been unaware of what would transpire tonight, the thought that he had been saving it for him, heating it up so that he could engorge him with a great, scorching deluge of it, did something profound for him...

 

Thor hadn’t thought of his observation as anything other than playful conversation, but as Loki began to stroke more aggressively at his quim, he realised that his words were turning his brother on.

 

He grinned and bent down so that his lips were against Loki’s ear.

 

“I’ve needed this so badly, Loki,” he said in a hushed tone as he continued to drain his bladder, the quantity impressing even himself - but it wouldn’t last forever; he had to make him come before it ran out. “So _very_ badly,” he repeated. “I was so full that I _ached_ with the burden of it, struggled to keep it in.”

 

The pitch of Loki’s moans started to rise as he rubbed furiously at his clitoris, his small fingers almost blurring as he vibrated them against it.

 

“When you pressed into my tummy, I thought I might piss myself,” he continued as he began stopping and starting his flow to make it last just that bit longer - his balls straining in his sac each time - but he was almost done.

 

Loki’s eyebrows drew together and he started whimpering, looking like he was about to cry.

 

“Can you imagine that? The elder prince of Asgard, a respected warrior, wetting himself on his little brother’s bed?”

 

Loki orgasmed with a sob, his hips spasming so wildly that Thor had to grab him so he didn’t leak all over the mattress.

 

As Loki came, his cunt clenched down on Thor and, paired with his own filthy words, inspired another erection. He began to resume their congress, driving his piss into him, the sound of it sloshing around his prick and the wet sucking noises making him groan.

 

He reached for Loki’s cock and began to pull at it, the flesh slipping through his large fist, the rosy pink head peeking out the top of it each time. He worked it quickly, catching the precome at the tip for an easy jerk until Loki started to thrash on the bed.

 

“Was that…what you had been…waiting for?” he panted in his ear. “To have your...ah...big brother…take a piddle in you?”

 

Loki gasped at the filth of the long-forgotten term. 

 

“Hm?” Thor smiled. “A little wee-wee?”

 

Loki’s bottom clenched against Thor’s knees as he reached his peak and finished with a helpless whine, pushing out three short squirts of white on his chest. He fell bonelessly into the mattress, attempting to fill his lungs with air while Thor tried his best to hold him up long enough to come in him.

 

It took less than a minute of rapid thrusting and dirty noises before Thor spilled inside him for a second time, heaving against him.

 

Thor finally and reluctantly pulled out with a wet plop and sat back on the bed, leaving Loki with his bottom still hanging in the air.

 

“Thor…?” Loki said catching his breath, looking down at his brother through his spread thighs, taking a minute to realise his predicament. “What...am I meant...to do now?”

 

Thor could see the muscles of Loki’s cunt contract, obviously an attempt to keep his urine from spilling out. Now that it was over, he wasn’t sure how Loki was supposed to carry the load to the bathroom, especially since he had been stretched wide on his cock; he would heal quickly of course, but not in the next ten minutes.

 

“Umm, would you like a bowl or something?”

 

“No Thor, I would not like a _bowl_ ,” his brother replied, clearly appalled.

 

“I’m not sure what else to suggest. Didn’t you think about it beforehand?”

 

Loki suddenly looked embarrassed.

 

“I…I didn’t think that far ahead.”

 

“That’s not like you, Loki.”

 

“Really, Brother? Are you honestly picking _this moment_ to give me a telling off?”

 

Thor picked up the bronze chamber pot from beneath the bed, held it up and pointed a finger towards it with his eyebrows raised. “No?”

 

Loki sighed, letting his legs drop to the bed, but keeping his pelvis raised. “Oh, alright.”

 

Thor positioned the pot in front of his brother and flicked the metal rim, resulting in a light clang, to let Loki know it was there and ready.

 

“This is so humiliating,” Loki grumbled as he scrambled up and squatted over the pot, keeping his muscles as tense as possible.

 

“Wait, wait,” Thor said, quickly kneeling over the pot himself and laying his flaccid cock over the rim.

 

Loki squinted at him, perplexed, then began to smile. “What in the nine realms are you doing with your cock, Brother?”

 

“Do it on me.”

 

He tilted his head to the side, puzzled. “Wait, you don’t think you’re going to get hard __again__ , do you?”

 

“No, no. This is for…future use,” Thor smiled tapping his temple.

 

Only Thor would ask for something like this just to have a pull over later. He rolled his eyes, exhausted but humoured, held onto Thor’s shoulders for balance, and hovered above his limp prick, noting the way it hung comically over the bowl like a large misplaced sausage. With a great sigh, he let his inner muscles give, causing the urine to trickle then pour out of him.

 

“Gods, that looks good,” Thor remarked as a considerable amount of piss and two lots of come spilled from Loki’s cunt and drenched his soft cock.

 

Loki, rather thoughtfully, moved his hips back and forward so that the last drizzles of their mixed liquids covered every inch of his dick from root to tip then watched as his brother waggled the excess off on him. To prevent any further dripping, Loki calmly wiped his pussy on his cock then lay back on the bed. Thor followed suit, shaking the wet off himself and lowering the bowl to the floor before crawling up beside him.

 

*

 

“Was that good?” Thor asked as they sprawled on the cool sheets.

 

“Yes it was. Consider your debt repaid,” Loki said with a flourish.

 

“It’s hardly paid if I enjoyed it as much.”

 

“Did you?”

 

“Definitely. We’ll do it again sometime.”

 

Loki smiled and yawned contentedly then looked over at him. “Will you be gracing me with your presence in the middle of the night again?”

 

“Would it bother you?”

 

“Not really, but you know, you _could_  just put more wood on the fire before you go to bed.”

 

Thor rolled onto his side, propped himself up on his elbow and eyed him carefully, then began to laugh, shaking his head.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“Oh, Loki. You really think that’s why I come to your bed in the night? Just because I’m cold?”

 

“Is it not?”

 

Thor reached out and cupped his face with his free hand, running his thumb over his cheek and looking at him fondly.

 

“Of course not. I come to you because I want to be close to you. I like sleeping beside you and I like doing it knowing that you’ll be the first thing I see when I wake up.”

 

Loki blushed fiercely. 

 

“You silly thing,” Thor continued, “How can you not know that?”

 

“I just…I…I didn’t think about it.” Loki stuttered, before realising that he was making a fool of himself. He folded his thin arms over his chest. “But, if that’s the case, then you have no excuse. I had only let you in so that you wouldn’t freeze to death.”

 

“Is that so?” Thor placed his hand on the back of his neck and gave a gentle squeeze. “Well, let that be my excuse then, eh?”

 

The sweetness was too much for Loki to bear. He gave a smirk and raised his chin.

 

“This afternoon Mother told me my ‘special parts’ need to be taken care of by my future lover,” he said - an attention grabbing declaration to be sure.

 

Thor’s eyes widened in disbelief, the statement successfully distracting him from their previous conversation. “She did not!”

 

“She did.”

 

“Well, I hope you told her that _all_ of your parts are _very_  well taken care of,” Thor said, affronted.

 

“Oddly enough, Brother, I didn’t.”

 

Thor shook his head in wonder. “And how exactly did thiscome up?”

 

“Mother was suggesting that making friends will help me to find a ‘potential love interest’." 

 

Thor let out a bark of laughter. “Ha! No need. You already have the finest lover in all the nine realms.”

 

“Is that right, Brother?” Loki replied, deliberately displaying doubt where there was none.

 

"Mm. The most handsome too," Thor grinned.

 

Loki rolled his eyes.

 

They continued to tease and talk as the time wore on, both reveling in their exchanges and one another's company.

 

*

 

It was the middle of the night when Thor felt the thick furs on his bed shift beside him. A small body shuffled over and lay across his chest, familiar hands clutching his nightshirt. He gripped the form cuddled it.

  
”Are you cold, Loki?” he whispered, rubbing his hand up and down the nearest arm.

 

“No, Brother,” came the reply, “I’m not cold.”

 

Thor smiled and held him close.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that. :D
> 
> I feel like I've itched a scratch, finally getting that out. 
> 
> I know I could have just stuck to the sex scenes with this one and made it shorter, but I had fun with the other stuff. I love the idea of Frigga having discreet conversations with Loki about his lady parts. XD
> 
> I also liked to write Thor's fantasies at the beginning. I finished on Loki's in Ch.1, and Lizzp23, who commented on the first chapter, wanted some more Thor POV. It was a good idea because I was quite Loki-centric in the first part, so hopefully there was a bit more balance. Poor Thor though, thinking that Loki just wanted to hold his cock. XD 
> 
> Also, DirtyTalk!Thor. ;D
> 
> I've got lots of drabbles that never saw the light of day, and while I don't normally post drabbles, I thought it would be fun to make a collection for unused ideas, omitted scenes and 3am ramblings, so it's a possibility. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading my fic! :D


End file.
